


The Future Shines Through The Lenses Of Time

by Darth_Cannizard



Category: Joyeux Noël | Merry Christmas (2005)
Genre: Horstebert, M/M, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: This is my take on the prompt "glasses".
Relationships: Lt Audebert/Lt Horstmayer (Joyeux Noël)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	The Future Shines Through The Lenses Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the prompt "glasses" and I hope my lovely ladies will like how it did come out.

He kneels on one leg and supports the diary on his other bent leg. The dog tags that are gradually handed over to him have to be listed so that the families of the fallen can be notified. It may be true that he and his father have many a disagreement and very different opinions, but in one thing they are similar: they are both farsighted. The eagle eye for the distance, but if he reads or wants to write something down, he has to put on his glasses. It gives him a very serious expression.

And that is how Horstmayer sees him, who has checked and counted all the rifles for their functionality and after he has finished he comes over to feast his eyes on the beautiful enemy officer. He cannot get enough of this sight. He thirsts for his presence.

He stands there for a longer time and looks at Audebert, how he, with concentration and with a facial expression that reflects his inner self, notes the names of the fallen soldiers. He is visibly suffering. He sympathizes with the families. With parents, wives, lovers, children.

"We killed these men," thinks the German with shame and his plans to approach and speak to the French dissolves into thin air. "We can never be friends, even if Germany has won the war and Paris is at our feet, he will be my enemy."

And then Karl’s thoughts darken. He sees himself after the conquering of Paris entering the Audebert’s house at Rue Vauvin in full regalia. He sees himself grabbing Camille by the wrist and pulling him out of the house. To do whatever he likes to do with him. The winner takes it all.

Would he fight back? Or would he go quiet and without complain? To save those he loves? To spare his wife the shame of violation? Would he defend himself if Horstmayer pressed him against the wall in an alley around the corner from his house, tore open his blue officer's jacket, hard body spreading his legs, a hand on his thigh fingers digging in. Defiling him as he sees fit. None of the German soldiers would intervene to prevent him from doing so. Or maybe they would even watch him with hope to get their turn afterwards. Horstmayer also sees this in his mind's eye. How one after the other takes his place. Until the enemy officer is reduced to painful whimpering. Blood staining his pale thighs.

Horstmayer shakes his head to scare away these dark thoughts like a swarm of crows. He would never do anything like this to Camille. Even if his subconscious reduces his wishes to the purely animal aspect. The physical is irrelevant besides the immense feeling of love and deep connection that he feels when the Frenchman is nearby.

Audebert looks up and sees the last moment in which the hungry look lingers on the other's face. And realizes that this look is about him and how it is to be understood.

He clears his throat and as the Oberleutnant approaches, he rises from his kneeling position so that they face each other. "Whatever you think we are for each other is wrong," he says coldly.

"What are we for each other?"

The glasses Audebert wears allow him to see things nearby more clearly, but they are not very helpful right now. He wants to be able to look into the distant future. He wants to see what his future path will be. What they mean to each other. He doesn't like being the object of desire, but at the same time he feels flattered. About how the German's eyes darken and shimmer when he looks at him. And instead of looking into the distance, Camille decides to see what is in front of him, to perceive and to face it. Attack is known to be the best defense.

The kiss is surprising, frightening and highly welcome at the same time and Horstmayer replies at first somewhat timidly. There is so much gentleness in the enemy's lips that all dark thoughts flutter away like bats startled by the light. He puts his hands on the other man's slim waist.  
  
They disentangle after a while.

"Are we this for each other?" he asks the French.

“I don't know what we are for each other, what the future will bring, my view doesn't go that far. But I would be happy if you would walk even a small part of the journey with me,” says Audebert and takes him by the hand.

"Not just a little part, but as far as my feet will carry me and as long as my breath will last," replies Karl and Camille’s wet eyes sparkle at him tenderly through the lenses of his glasses.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this little story drifted off to something darker right in the middle of it.


End file.
